<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are my comfort (you are my home) by Gemini_Baby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920365">you are my comfort (you are my home)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby'>Gemini_Baby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick &amp; Dami Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne are Siblings, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne's Parent, Dick Wants You To Know Damian Is Smol and Very Huggable, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, There Are Some Tears Involved Too, We Are Spelling It As COMFORT Here, You Have Been Warned, damian wayne is adorable, this is soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian and Dick have found a home in each other.<br/>And maybe...maybe Dick can let himself be selfish sometimes to enjoy the comfort of his brother and his kid's company.<br/>Luckily, Damian has no qualms in showing Dick that this wish is fine.</p>
<p>OR: Dick wakes up from a nightmare and needs to check on Damian. Softness ensues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick &amp; Dami Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne's Parent, DickAndDamiWeek2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are my comfort (you are my home)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiNoKusabi/gifts">TokiNoKusabi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Christi, who is a precious and cherished human being and requested this prompt &lt;3 &lt;3<br/>Written using prompt for day 2 of Dick and Dami Week 2021, “<b>Comfort</b>”<br/>I wrote the “poem” in the start of the fic. I think it captures Dick and Damian, respectively,  here perfectly<br/>Thank you Iris for the beta-help and making this piece better &lt;3 &lt;3<br/>I hope you all enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You are my comfort,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are my home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cry with my head in your lap,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And share secrets with you, with my face in your neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With you, the world doesn’t seem that dark and black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are the one holding my demons back,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And keeping my thoughts at bay,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As in my lap, you lay</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick wakes up in cold sweat, breaths coming abruptly and heart beating fast. He scrambles to sit up, pain shooting at his side. He grimaces. He is having lots of nightmares tonight. But he can’t toss and turn. He can’t change sides. Because one of his sides is badly hurt. He tries to breathe through the pain as he sits up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is still shaken by what he kept dreaming about. He feels a lump in his throat and a heart jumping there too.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits there for a few minutes. He wants to go and check on Damian. At the same time, he does not want to disturb him from his rest. The kid is injured too and needs rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He almost doesn’t leave the bed and his room. But his heart is not content and his mind is not happy. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see. He needs to confirm that this is not another joke or trick in tonight's series of nightmares. That these are just that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nightmares.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he steps down from his bed, barely suppressing the winces as he covers the distance from his bed to the door of his own room. He has to lean his back to the door and take a short break for a couple of minutes while trying to breathe through the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a couple of deep breaths. The long corridor ahead mocks him. Dick is a stubborn being. He walks toward Damian’s room, the pain at his side making tears spring in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches the room at last.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he opens the door to Damian’s room, Damian stirs awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was just what Dick had been trying to avoid. He did not want to disturb Damian. Did not want him to be bothered or worried because of Dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian stares at him. His face gives away nothing. It wouldn’t, in the darkness after all. But he can see the eyes and can see they are focused on him. The kid pulls out one of his arms from under the blankets and lightly pats the space beside him on the bed, twice. An invitation to join him. An invitation Dick is too eager to accept, even if he would regret it later. Maybe. Maybe not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick covers the distance in quick strides and reaches the bed. The quick strides are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a good idea. His body and wounds scream at him. But Dick is more concerned about joining his little brother on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He first sits there brushing Damian’s hair back, reassuring himself that Damian is </span>
  <em>
    <span>here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alive. Whole. Breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian again pats the space and this time Dick joins him, lying on his side facing his kid.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian places a hand on his jaw and keeps it there. Lightly caressing Dick’s cheek with his thumb. Dick’s own hand joins to rest on Damian’s wrist, holding it lightly. They stay like that, side by side, lying on their sides facing each other with Damian’s hand on his jaw and Dick’s hand over Damian’s, while his kid’s thumb softly caresses his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s too much. It’s too little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick closes his eyes and takes shuddering breaths. His side hurts. His heart is still not beating normally. His mind keeps fearing that as soon as he closes his eyes, this illusion will break and Dick will be back in reality. Reality. A reality where Damian is not on his side. A reality where Damian dies like all of Dick’s family. A reality where Damian </span>
  <em>
    <span>falls </span>
  </em>
  <span>and pays the price because Dick trained him and dared to wish to continue the Last Flying Graysons’ Act with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His vision blurs. He does not register anything happening around him. Except Damian removing his hand from Dick’s hold. The reality threatens to crash the glass windows of this illusion and drag Dick into the world of guilt and loneliness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to choke back a sob but doesn’t succeed. Little fingers wipe the corners of his eyes and that is when Dick realizes that he had been crying. His cheeks are wet. There are tears still escaping his eyes. Tiny fingers are still wiping tears from his eyes and cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick does not open his eyes. He is not ready yet.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian extends his hand. Dick does too. Damian tangles their fingers together. They lie side by side, each on a pillow and one of their hands tangled with the other between them.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick finds a sense of comfort in his brother’s vicinity, in the kiddo’s hold at his shirt, at his Robin’s head rubbing against his chest, tiny puffs of breath tickling his neck and his kid’s small fingers caressing his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has been at the other end of this exchange before and right now, he feels selfish to be on the receiving end. His mind screams at him that he is being selfish to want this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick ignores these thoughts. He tries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is not using the kid as an emotional crutch, after all. He can let himself have some hugs when he needs one. And he can have some hugs from the kid. Especially when he just dreamt about the kid currently in his arms dying repeatedly. Being suffocated and leaving Dick in this cruel world, over and over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick brings Dami closer to himself. He kisses the kid’s forehead and his brother quickly kisses his cheek like a bird pecking a tree and then Damian hides his face in Dick’s shirt and in the crook of his neck so fast that Dick is left wondering if he just imagined that physical affection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is not complaining though. Smiling, Dick drops a kiss over his hand and Damian’s hair as he inhales the scent of the shampoo Dami had used in the shower before tucking himself into bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick tucks the kid’s head under his chin and rocks them both back and forth. He might be the luckiest being in the world right now. He has his kid with him. He has his kid in his arms. He has his kiddo close to him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He has his son who is shy about kissing his cheek but very brave when it comes to staring down Killer Croc - after he has whirled Nightwing into a wall, breaking the wall and many of Nightwing’s bones - with so much fury that even the reptile man guy usually backs off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nightmare,” Dick murmurs against Damian’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know why he did that. Maybe for his sake. Because he wanted to get this out of his system. Wanted to share it with someone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he does it for Damian’s sake. Because he is usually trying to get Damian to not be hesitant to share with him when something is bothering him, when he is having nightmares and needs a hug. Also, because he wants Damian to know that Dick trusts him too. And he knows Damian. The kid would not trust him to share his worries if he sees Dick or feels that Dick never shares anything with him. So, maybe...maybe Dick can share the little things. Not big ones. But some small things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is too busy thinking about whether or not he did right by murmuring that. He is scared that he has scared the kid, when Damian whispers against his neck, “About us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick doesn’t reply. He doesn’t know what to say. There is an irrational fear gnawing at him that if he said it, it would make that a reality. And that’s not a reality Dick wants to live in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Dick just nuzzles the kid’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian’s words from the past, just before the kid left him and then soon Dick followed him, echo in his ears:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We were the best, Richard.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...You have been my favourite partner.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick both wants Damian to say this again, and not open his mouth to say anything like that right now, because the last time Damian said that, he was killed some minutes after that declaration. That is a thought that Dick can’t bear himself to repeat or even think about, right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick knows death is real and true. No one can escape it. He has made his peace with it. He’s just not in the mental space right now to think about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian untangles himself and looks up at Dick. Dick realizes belatedly that a couple of tears might have dropped in the kid's hair and alerted him. Dick blinks and Damian blinks in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is in this moment that Dick is having a realization over how small Damian is. Technically, Dick knows Damian is small and baby. Right now, he is just filled with a surge of affection for this little ball of rage, love, and compassion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian is </span>
  <em>
    <span>teddy bear sized.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Perfect for hugs and cuddling. With that thought, Dick pulls Damian towards him as he himself sits up and gives him a squeeze. Damian looks at him, blinks his eyes. Dick squeezes again and then Damian is melting against him.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick has his head in Damian’s lap as Dami sits cross legged, back leaning towards the headboard. Damian brushes his fingers through Dick’s hair and Dick closes his eyes. Only feeling the sensation of the touch. His brother’s fingers are so little and as they scratch against Dick’s scalp, they remind him of his childhood. This reminds him of the time when he would lay with his head in his father’s lap and he would scratch against Dick’s scalp and Dick curling up against his father’s knee. Or days when his mother would oil his hair and Dick would end up sleep after the combing session.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick doesn’t think he can sleep tonight and Damian doesn’t look much sleepy either. They are ‘camping out’ in Damian’s room now. Damian is doing something with his cupboard right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He returns with a box and climbs on the bed. Then he is leaning against the headboard and patting the space in front of him. Damian opens the box and from here, where Dick is sitting on the bed, he can see three bottles of different oils, a pair of combs, a pair of fine tooth combs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick is </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He moves to the spot where Damian had patted earlier and flops down there, causing Damian to hmph. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick leans his head back and Damian starts combing it. Then he is oiling Dick’s hair and Dick finds himself smiling. Memories of his mother oiling his hair coming back to him and the feeling of his little brother’s tiny fingers massaging the oil in his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Damian picks a fine tooth comb and combs through Dick’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick closes his eyes and finds comfort in his brother’s company. Comfort in the feeling that his kid is here, with him. Keeping him company.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some family traditions don’t stop with the families. They take on a new form and become a tradition with the other family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick is glad that he has Damian as his family, as his family with whom he can share the previous traditions with, and as his family he can make new traditions with.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What are your thoughts?<br/>Comments, kudos, bookmarks and user subscriptions are always welcome and appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>